ddremakewwfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 27:Awakening
Awakening is the 1st chapter of the Awakening Arc and 27th in the Reboot Saga. Summary A blonde hair man walks towards Xenohart. Rojin: This plan is too risky, we should't attempt it! Xenohart: Don't worry Rojin, Nobody is around to stop us! 3 hooded people enter the room. Von: We are ready to depart Master. Xenohart: Be gentle now, we don't want him getting to hurt. They leave the room. Inside of dream, Wen walks around in a white plan. He looks up to see Metal Garuramon, Phoneixmon, Rosemon, Hercules Kabuterimon, Vikmon, Seriphamon, and Ophanimon flying in the air. Suddenly War Greymon flies down causing Wen to fall to the ground.The two stare at each other until Wen reaches out to War Greymon. The whole dream cracks and Eden stands before him. Behind her are people he can make out but doesn't know. Eden: Do you know who I am? Wen: Sorry I don't. Eden: That's too bad, let's go guys. She suddenly disappears as the others start to fade away. A scrambled figure appears and reaches out to Wen, He can't move his arms to reach him. The scrambled figure fades away as Xenohart appears. He laughs and pulls out something from inside Wen. He starts to freak out as the dream ends. Wen's Cousin 1: Wen Wake up! He shakes Wen awake. Wen suddenly wakes up and he realizing his hand was reaching out. Wen: What the hell? Wen's Cousin 1: Why are you still sleeping everyone is here already, plus it looks like you were having an intense dream. Wen: It was intense, what time is it? Wen's Cousin 1: 2: 30 almost. Wen: 2:30, god damn?! Wen rushes out of bed to change and get ready. He and his cousin go upstairs to living room to see family everywhere. Wen's Uncle: Your finally up! Wen: Yeah, late night. Wen's Cousin 2: Doing what, playing games. Wen's Uncle: Is that all you do, you look very out of it. Wen: Watch what your saying! Wen's Cousin 2: Oh, are you getting mad. Wen's Uncle: Your so childish! Wen: Shut the hell up! Wen gets mad and runs to outside. Wen's Cousin 1: Lemme go with you. Wen: No! Wen creates a gust of wind that pushes everyone back. His family starts to talk bad about him. Wen is running outside with his ball. Wen: Man, I hate my dumb family! Wen reaches the basketball court and looks up to a portal open and Agumon drops from it. Agumon: Ahh that hurt,oh Wen it's you! Wen: Ahh, what the hell are you, are you going to eat me? Agumon: No, I'm going to eat you, I won't eat my friend. Wen: I'm your friend, I don't have many. Agumon: Sure you do, you have a lot! Wen: Do u know how to play? Agumon: Yes you taught me! The start to play basketball and Wen takes a shot the ball is swatted down by large hooded man. Wen: Uhh, Hey I'm Wen do you want to be my friend too? Gorgan takes off his cloak. Gorgan: My name is Gorgan, I don't want to be your friend, I want to kill you! Wen: Wait why?! Gorgan: It's what Rojin desires! Agumon: I'll protect you, Pepper breath! Gorgan then approaches Wen but Agumon shoots a pepper breath at him but Gorgan is unaffected. Agumon then jumps at him and is swatted away. Wen: Please don't do this! Gorgan then rushes at Wen and punches him 6 times. Wen struggles to stand up, he is covered in blood and he starts to cry. He closes his eyes to enter a dream state, similar to the one he was in earlier. Inside of dream, Wen walks around in a white plan. He looks up to see Metal Garuramon, Phoneixmon, Rosemon, Hercules Kabuterimon, Vikmon, Seriphamon, and Ophanimon flying in the air. Suddenly War Greymon flies down causing Wen to fall to the ground.The two stare at each other until Wen reaches out to War Greymon. Wen: I know who you are, you are Agumon! War Greymon picks up Wen and suddenly Eden appears in front of him. Eden: Do you know who I am now? Wen: Yes, I do your Eden. Eden: You do remember! She hugs him. Wen looks up to see the people behind her. Eden: Do you know who they are yet, Wen: Mei, Malik, Cade, Kaiden, & Jackie. They nod at him as they walk away. Wen: Wait, don't leave I can't move! Malik: You need to wake up. Wen: Wake up? 'The scrambled figure reaches out to Wen again. '''Wen: I had this dream for 2 months now, I'm so stupid I never realized it was you reaching out, Jason. '''Jason appears and takes Wen's hand. '''Jason: Need a hand buddy? '''Wen and Jason disappear together. Wen starts to get up and yell as red energy surrounds him. '''Gorgan: What the hell?! '''Wen stands tall as he has a determined look on his face. '''Wen: Ahh, why does my head hurt so much! Agumon: Wen, do you remember? '''Agumon jumps into his arms. '''Wen: Yeah, I'm really confused. Gorgan: Lennox, What happen to you! Wen: Gorgan is it, earlier you said you didn't want to be my friend I don't get why we have something in common. Gorgan: And that is? '''Wen clutches his fist and throws his digivice in the air catching it. He makes a devilish smile. '''Wen: I want to kill you too! Gorgan: What the hell? Wen: You ready partner? Agumon: I'm ready! Wen: Go Dinosaur Crazy, Championship level Digivolution activate! Agumon: Agumon digivolve to Greymon! ' Greymon rushes towards Gorgan and he grabs him. '''Gorgan: You dirty beast! '''Gorgan throws Greymon in the air. Wen comes up behind Gorgan. '''Gorgan: He's Fast?! '''Wen punches Gorgan and goes flying into a tree. '''Gorgan: He's strong too I guess his body wasn't the only thing that changed! '''The two cloaked figures watching afar from a rooftop. '''Hallie: Hey Kage, What happened to Wen Lennox , he went from being a bitch to a bad ass? Kage: The reboot Hallie, His original self has emerge! Gorgan: I guess I do need to use this! '''Gorgan's muscles start to expand and get bigger. '''Wen: What the hell? Gorgan: Like my Noble Phantasm, Muscle! Wen: You have a Noble Phantasm?! Greymon: That's how he threw me up in the air! '''Gorgan rushes towards Wen and punches him into a building. Flames explored around Wen as he gets up. '''Wen: Fire Style: Dragon's Armor! Gorgan: Your using your elemental Power now! Wen(Thinking): I can't continue this any longer, my powers haven't fully restored. Greymon: Nova Blast! '''Greymon spews a huge fire ball from his mouth. The flames combined as Gorgan is engulfed in the flames. Gorgan then emerges from the flames. '''Wen: What?! '''Gorgan then falls to the ground as his teammates appear behind him. '''Hallie: Wow, Gorgan was defeated and he was only using 25% of his power? Kage: Welcome back Wen Lennox. Wen: Who are you guys? Hallie: Calls us the Devils! '''A portal appears behind them as Gorgan and Hallie disappear. '''Kage: Remember my name, Wen Lennox, it's Von! '''He disappears as Greymon turns back into Greymon. '''Wen: Looks like we have new enemies,buddy. Agumon: Don't worry We can take them all! '''A man and woman appear behind them. '''Azazel: Wen Lennox we need to talk. Wen & Agumon turn around. Wen: Who the hell are you guys? Characters Techniques Fire Style Muscle Noble Phantasm Teleportation Magic Digivolutions Agumon=Greymon Page Format Category:Chapters Awakening Arc